


Waking Dream

by Aeris444



Series: My special one [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin keeps dreaming of Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Part of my ["My special one"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/59754) series. (sorry for the very light use of the prompt but I really wanted to continue this series!)

Most of the time, he dreamt of them sharing a picnic or walking around Camelot like they had done before his departure. Sometimes, his dreams were way more explicit. He was lying in Arthur’s bed with the Prince straddling him, covering his naked body in kisses and caresses.

Whatever he dreamt of, Merlin always awakened with the same feeling of emptiness.

At first, he had tried to convince himself it was just the aftermath of what had happened, that it was normal to have these dreams.

Though, when the dreams became more intense, leaving Merlin breathless, with tears on his face, he couldn’t deny it anymore. He missed Arthur.

He missed the feeling of his arms around him when they lied in the grass, he missed his scent when they spent time in his room, he missed his gentle smile and the care in his eyes.

Merlin felt doomed. How could he miss the man he had wanted to leave for months? How could he care about a man who had kidnapped him?

***

Merlin felt Arthur lips close around his shaft and he couldn’t help but buck his hips. It was such a wonderful feeling. His hand took place on Arthur’s nape, guiding him as to take him deeper in his mouth.

The bed under Merlin’s naked body was soft and comfortable. The room was warm with the fire burning in the hearth. He could still smell the odour of the meal they’d shared, roasted venison and vegetable pie. Though it was Arthur’s fragrance that lingered everywhere, on the bed, on their skin. That spicy and musky scent Merlin loved so much. That scent that made him feel at home, safe, happy.

Arthur’s mouth sped up on Merlin’s cock, drawing moans and little keening sounds from the young man.

It was perfect… So perfect…

And then it disappeared. Everything. Arthur, the bed, the room, the feelings…Strangely, the scent remained as Merlin slowly woke up.

It was just a dream, once again.

Merlin sighed, keeping his eyes closed to avoid the light that came through the windows. He was so tired. He would stay in his bed till his mother came to wake him, he decided. He turned, fluffed his pillow and tried to relax and fell asleep again.

That’s when Merlin noticed the presence in his room.

“Mum?” he asked, his voice rough with sleep as he turned again and tried to open his eyes.

“I’m not your Mum, Merlin” a familiar voice answered.

“What?” Merlin exclaimed, opening his eyes to discover Arthur sitting on a chair next to his bed.

He had to still be dreaming! It was impossible! Arthur couldn’t be in Ealdor.

Mixed feelings battled in Merlin’s mind. He couldn’t believe Arthur was really there… But why? Why was he in Merlin’s house? Was he here to bring him back to Camelot? He had promised to set him free though… There was a faint hope Arthur had come back for other reasons but Merlin didn’t want to let his hope bloom.

“Arthur?” he finally said, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Is it really you?”

“Of course it’s really me!” Arthur answered with a small laugh. A laugh Merlin immediately recognized.

“But what are you doing here?”

Before Arthur could answer, Hunith came in the room.

“Breakfast is ready, boys! It will be better to explain everything with your belly full, won’t it Arthur?”

Arthur nodded and stood up. He followed Hunith to the kitchen, leaving a stunned Merlin sitting on his bed.


End file.
